Infecting Gotham
by K.Yoshi654
Summary: After a young doctor is incarcerated for terrorizing Gotham with her virus she's put into Arkham Asylum. There she joins group therapy with a certain clown and psychiatrist, but her plan isn't finished yet, not until the streets stink of death.
1. Arkham

The orderly wheeled the woman in a wheelchair, secured by the strait-jacket which was splattered by blood. Not someone else's of course, just her own. The screaming through the hall was common in Arkham, but the slight woman sat still and calm. A slight smile played on her lips, something that the orderly recognized only the truly insane did.

"Well Miss. Sato we're here," the orderly nodded at the door with the brass plate that stated, "Dr. Joseph Martin- Head Psychiatrist".

The door was pushed open and revealed an older gentleman typing quickly on his computer.

"Dr. Martin? The police just dropped off Miss. Sato."

The doctor acknowledged the comment with a nod, "Very good, wheel her over here. And make sure there are two guards posted outside my doors."

"Of course sir," with that the orderly left.

"So Miss. Sato or Dr. Sato I suppose. Why are we here in Arkham?" the psychiatrist pulled the clipboard off the back of her chair.

He raised his eyebrows at the picture of the woman before her experiments and compared it to woman in front of him. The change was drastic; her skin was pale with veins prominent in her features. Her cheeks were shallow from the loss of weight and most of all her left eye with its bloodied sclera and bluish, white pupil.

Sato replied politely, "Because Joseph, I killed people."

"I'd prefer it if you called me Dr. Martin, Jessica," Dr. Martin replied, as if him using her first name would get her back for calling him Joseph.

"But Joseph, we're both doctors here. Of course one of us studied _real _science" she sneered.

Dr. Martin didn't think the woman looked old enough to be a doctor at all, with her pixie cut and round face, she looked maybe 24, not 29. He sighed, "Well Jessica, yes you killed people. But that's not enough to get yourself admitted into Arkham. Why did you kill them?"

Jessica gave a curt nod, "Oh of course, I took a class in psychology, you know for an easy credit. I am most likely a clinical psychopath, and throw a bit of narcissistic personality disorder and histrionic personality disorder in there."

"And why are you so sure about this?"

The woman leaned closer with an insane grin and her eyes open wide, "Because Joseph, I self-diagnosed myself when I was 15."

* * *

><p>It had been breaking news in the morning, not only had Viral been caught by Batman, but she had created the cure for her pathogen for herself. The cure had been handed out to the civilians via a shot. Anyone that suspected they had symptoms was to report to a clinic offering it. And by the morning everyone was watching the news and sighed a huge sigh of relief when they saw the police picking up the biohazard suited criminal who was tied to a pole.<p>

But the surprise was high that without the gas mask and hood, Viral was nothing more but a young woman with a creepy eye. Blood dripping from her nose, she didn't even bother to struggle with the bonds.

"And here is the infamous Viral as the media nicknamed, the terrorist has been secured by the police. It has been confirmed that Viral also known as Dr. Jessica Sato was a pathobiologist who was well known in her field. Ironically the police had received her help in fighting off her own creation. It is unknown if Viral can be charged with first-degree murder in 18 counts," a newsman babbled loudly over the sound of people screaming at the doctor, the flash of cameras and police telling people to step away from the police tape.

The cameraman moved the view from the newsman to capture the Asian woman who was being fitted with handcuffs. Her white suit was the same one she had worn when she had met with the politicians to discuss a treaty. Splattered with blood with a biohazard symbol on the back in black, it was commonly worn by the CDC, minus the blood. She appeared to be screaming at the police to unhand her.

The camera turned back to newsman, "We can be incredibly grateful for Batman today for stopping the onset of a total biological attack that could've become an epidemic in the country. But should we trust Batman to help Gotham? Or is he the one creating these masked villains?"

* * *

><p>"So you feel as if by infecting others with your disease, you are receiving the attention you desire? But you wore a mask?" Doctor Martin asked, the meeting appeared to going nowhere.<p>

Jessica shrugged, "The mask was necessary, I did not want to contaminate anything. Also it gave me the feeling of being unknown, someone other than the mild mannered Dr. Sato. I became Viral, the terrorist."

Dr. Martin decided to test something, "Despite what you did, no one will remember you in a few years, and you're attacks will become minor compared to the epidemics like swine flu. People will remeber the disease not you! How can you live up to being a villain of Gotham if you're overshadowed by someone who created mass panic, like the Joker."

The woman shook her head, "I see what you did there Joseph. Tell me, what scares people the most? Oh most people will say spiders, snakes, humans. But you can kill those things. People never think of a simple disease until it happens. Think of the anthrax attacks, botulism, and like you said Swine Flu. People starting panicking in masses, they rush to the clinics if they get a headache."

"I wanted to be famous, and why not use the very things that I love. And I do love them. I've studied them since I was a child. It started with the common cold, and how it mutated so quickly. If I could get money, fame, and maybe even a movie about my terror in the future, why not do it if I can?" she went on.

"So maybe the Joker was more memorable, hell the guy influenced me to come out of my shell," Jessica grimaced, "Do you know hard it is being a psychopath in the normal world? Smile like everyone else, work like everyone else, act like everyone else. You see Joseph those were the days I really wore a mask, now I only wear my true face."

She gave Dr. Martin a charming smile, "I don't regret it Joseph. As long as I go down in history."

Dr. Martin could only think why did he always have to work with the crazies, "I think we've made good progress today Jessica. Due to budget cuts we are unable to give each criminal in Arkham their own private one on one with the psychiatrist here, so we've gone into group therapy." Since it had come out the high-up psychiatrist Jonathon Crane went mad and had become Scarecrow, a man obsessed with fear and charged with experimenting on patients at the asylum, much funding was cut out of rehabilitating the criminals. Especially the crazies that were beyond saving, but the therapy was required by law.

"I'm going to put you in group 9, newly created, with people similar to your symptoms and crimes," Dr. Martin nodded and was about to call the orderly back to take her back to her cell.

Jessica interrupted him, "Let me guess Joker and you're very own Dr. Crane?"

Dr. Martin was not surprised that she had guessed. How many people in Arkham disguised themselves and ran the city into a panic? How many other criminals created insanely difficult plans simply because it amused themselves in ways what normal people thought were insane?

"I cannot disclose that information. However I will tell you there is no way to escape Arkham Miss. Sato, even if you were to plan something with other inmates."

Jessica wiggled the wheelchair closer to his desk, "You don't understand anything I've just told you Joseph, you can't keep a virus under lock and key." Her knees hit the desk as she whispered, "It'll always squirm its way out."

With that the young woman started coughing blood onto Dr. Martin and his desk violently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this story involves my OC, a villian I created. I made her a woman and Asian because I find that most women who are villians in batman are very sexual and such. And most villians are white. So I just mixed up stuff. Anyway please enjoy and leave a review if you kindly... that means you must now :) Also I only own my OC the rest is not mine. **

**sclera: the whites of your eye**


	2. Attention

**A/N it's up here today just for the sake that you may read this, I just need to clear up a few things brought up in the review ALSO still don't own Batman**

**1. I don't want you to love or even like the OC, actually I hope you don't love the Joker or Crane because there psychopaths with regard for other people. I mean Cillian Murphy is hot, but thats the actor. You may think their ways of thinking are interesting (fear, human nature), as do I, but you shouldn't like the fact they are crimnals. My OC is an attention seeking bitch (excuse my language) because she has mental problems as many real serial killers do. Take the Zodiac or Son of Sam serial killers who sent messages to the media and police. I don't want you to like her, I want you to hate her because she's a criminal, if I wanted you to like her, she'd fight crime. Also in the real world some killers may have things you pity them for, abusive parents and such. But they lose all redeemable qualities when they rape dead bodies and eat their flesh. I'm sorry Batman fans but in the real world killers don't usually have factors that explain their actions. The closest is Jefferey Dahmer who poured acid into the skulls of still breathing humans to see if they turned into zombies, I don't think that should excuse him from anything. Anyway the main point is, yes, my character is the bad guy and you should not like her.**

**2. This is not a romance fic, psychopaths are incable of love or even real friends. And no usually serial killers don't get along together, I never said they would. And yes, she is a wannabe, similar to the two boys in the Columbine killing who wanted to be like fictional serial killers. (BTW yes Joker and Crane would classify as psychopaths)**

**3. Pathobiology is the study of pathogens, aka viruses.**

**4. I mistyped the ages, 26 is when she graduated, I fixed it. Also I'm pretty sure many Batman villians are geniuses.**

**5. She's not going to fall in love, she's not going to use her body, she's pretty much asexual with only a desire for attention. That's what I meant by being less sexual.**

**6. Sato is a Japanese name. For more information on her Japanese heritage, read the chapter.**

**7. I wouldn't classify her as a super-villian, more of a terrorist.**

**Sorry for the wall of text, I just wanted to clear up a few things. Never the less thank you for you're contribution and advice, I take any comments.**

**Notes for this chapter include, that yes the story is jumping from different times, the first part is after the meeting. The second part is her first victim. The only one she truly infected personally. Second note, Ebola is a real disease, but don't panic if you too exprience flu like symptoms or any of the later symptoms. In all likelyhood its the flu or something minor. Ebola is only a small area in Africa, Zaire and places made to contain level 5 viruses. This meaning only the CDC most likely. So the chances you'll get it are less than like 0.000001% and yes I just made up that number. Yes if you get sick go to the doctor, just don't tell them you may have Ebola... unless you're bleeding from every orfice, then hit up your hospital imediatly and then panic.**

* * *

><p>"Nothing Dr. Martin," the doctor shook his head at the flabbergasted psychologist.<p>

"Nothing? This woman coughed blood all over my desk! How can she not be sick?"

The doctor shrugged, "There's nothing to indicate any infection, no markers, and all her vitals are stable. None of her organs are deteriorating, she appears in perfect health."

"Have you've seen her eye? Or maybe the pale skin and blue veins? She is far from healthy," Dr. Martin argued.

"This woman is brilliant in the field of pathobiology, if she was sick she would cure herself. Those symptoms you are claiming are probably side effects of something. I don't know of a disease that causes heterochromia, only the side effects of some. If she was sick, she's fine now. The coughing of blood could just be some internal bleeding in her lungs. Probably the after effect of some disease she got infected by."

Dr. Martin shook his head in anger and then pointed at the doctor, "You better be right, if any of my staff get sick. I didn't even want this woman in this facility, too many risks."

The doctor laughed, and then stopped when Dr. Martin gave him a dirty look, "Wait you were serious? How do expect an inmate to breed viruses in a cell?"

"This woman clearly just wants attention, by putting her in Arkham with Joker and Crane the courts are giving her exactly she wants. She's truly sick, her only reason for killing are for fame, she's a wannabe big shot in the world of crime," Dr. Martin explained. "You'd be surprised at how common that is in serial or spree killers. They send messages to the police, contact the media and usually have no apparent reason for doing any of their actions. And by the press giving them the attention they want, usually these killers are caught."

The doctor made a face of disgust, "That's atrocious. So there's no way to make her pay for her crimes? She's where she wants to be?"

"Nope, take away her attention and it's likely she'll flip out, common in histrionic personality disorders." Dr. Martin starred into space speaking his thoughts out loud, "What I don't understand is why she would wear a mask. It would keep her from more fame."

"Well scientifically speaking, if she was sick before with something other than the Ebola virus she released, there is a chance she didn't want to contaminate her samples. Or she just didn't want get sick."

"But she had a cure for the strain of Ebola she had created," Dr. Martin argued, but shrugged it off, "Never mind, I'm thinking too much into it."

The doctor turned around and went back to his vials, "Shame she made a different species of the virus, could've used the cure in Africa. I don't see why she had to acquire fame with the deaths of others; with her mind she could've cured so many diseases."

"Tell me doctor, how many people could tell you who created the cure for Polio? And how many people remember the Joker? Not only that she's a psychopath, no desire for human compassion," Dr. Martin stated as he walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Jessica had studied the intended victim for months now. If she was going to kill someone, she fully intended the virus to spread as far as possible. She knew the man was notorious for picking up a different hooker almost every week. This was perfect area to put her disease to work, infect one who would give it to 2 or 3 others who would each give it to at least 6 to 10 others who may give it to their wife, who may give it to their child, who would then go to class and give it to their teacher. The possibilities were endless, and the best part was they would all start off thinking it was the flu.<p>

This man would start to get a slight cough, a sore throat, the chills and some nausea. He'd take some time off of work, and maybe go to the doctor, who would advise bed rest and plenty of fluids. It was flu season of course. After a while the symptoms would get worse, with new ones including splitting headaches, diarrhea, vomiting, chest pains, depression would set in, become agitated, confused, maybe some seizure and if the bastard was truly unlucky he'd be part of the 10% that bleed out of every orifice.

Then after 13-25 days he would fall into a coma and die from organ failure. ANd with a 90% fatality rate, there was little chance he'd survive.

Now all she would have to do was take a deep breath and jam the needle into the man's arm. She had ignored finding the name of her victim, she wanted to leave this as distant as possible. She started to doubt herself and questioned if she should really do this act. She could kill maybe hundreds of people if things got really out of hand and the virus left Gotham.

Was fame worth it? Did she really want this? Her memories flashed back to her father slapping her for speaking up against him in public, how dare she ruin the family's honour by showing that his child was unruly and rude. Her mother who refused to let her join her brother in Kendo, who knew that her brother was terrible at sports and who did not want his younger sister upstaging him. How she was forced to not be seen or heard because she must be humble. Since she was not the male or older, she was overlooked by her parents who wanted her brother to succeed for he was the future man of the household. Jessica would end up being married off to the wealthiest family her father could find and become a silent housewife.

But she had refused that destiny, and jealousy grew in her veins for her brother. The boy who got to shine, who was praised for being him, and all of the attention he received. She remained humble, but in her mind she was screaming and crying for attention, for anyone to see her. The only attention she received was from doing wrong, and if the craving for attention grew too high she'd do something simply for a dose of attention. It was her drug, any attention at all.

Her demeanor remained humble in general though the beating by her father was too much, and she both feared and desired attention. She broke off from her family, gained a scholarship into a college for biology and in second year specialized in pathobiology and immunology. As a young girl she had started studying viruses, and using dead animals as breeding grounds she bought needles off a drug dealer and tested the viruses on live animals she caught. Afterwards she'd dissect them to see the effects of the pathogen. It never seemed wrong to her.

Through her years in college, she started a summer job in a lab after second year working for the CDC. She had many lovers, including her professor. The woman had no sexual desire only desire for the attention, she loved being the centre of someone's world. And just when they were completely in love with her, she'd break their hearts. But the attention was never enough. She almost felt complete when she was honoured by the school, and was able to finish her PhD two years early. But then she went into the work field and things changed.

She hated being critiqued for her work, if someone told her it was wrong when she was trying to create a virus, to see if it was possible. She became the same again, just another humble scientist working at the CDC. She had worked there and suffered for three years. The only thing she enjoyed was her own home lab where she could experiment on anything she wanted. Monkeys bought off the black market, hundreds of small white mice in boxes, but never a human.

Until today.

Jessica was tired of being ignored, tired of living a mediocre life, she didn't want to die and never be remembered. It wasn't until she saw the Joker on television and his name on everyone's lips in the city did she realize that her need for attention could be satisfied.

And oh how she wanted to be famous like him, and she remembered the terrorist attack with anthrax that happened a few years ago. A scientist wanted more funding for his research in Anthrax so he sent out envelopes with the spores to some houses. They killed five people and the man got his money, until he was caught. The H1N1 epidemic had hospitals flooded and the top news headlines every day.

All she had to do was give up her old life, and become the person she always wanted to be. She didn't care if they hated her, as long as they knew her name.

The man was a pig anyway; filth on the bottom of her foot, his only real use was a test subject, like the filthy animals she had used to experiment on.

Jessica used the hidden key under his doormat (he kept it there in case he came too drunk to remember where his keys were) to open the door silently and creeped in. She found him asleep still fully clothed on his bed, his mouth agape and snoring loudly. She pulled out a bag marked by a biohazard sign with a small bottle with a clear liquid in it. Pulling the mask off the attached to a small tank of sleeping gas, Fluothane, she pressed it to his face to make sure he wouldn't wake up. Using a needle she pulled out the clear fluid and then flicked the top of the needle.

With a deep breath she plunged into the arm of the man.


	3. Therepy

**So this chapter has a bit of time jumping too, it goes present day, past, present day. So enjoy and tell me what you thought by hitting the review button! I hope I portrayed Crane and Joker properly, I always find it difficult to portray someone elses characters. BTW I only own Jessica, and Dr. Martin.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Martin had ordered that the strait-jacket was not necessary in her own cell. So Jessica sat on her small bed twiddling her thumbs, dressed in an oversized orange prison suit. On the outside she may look bored but in her mind she was going over aspects of the plan in her mind. She had actually been surprised she had been placed in Arkham, then again killing many people and releasing virus for no real particular reason was pretty insane.<p>

Oh well, this would change nothing as the girl looked around the cell which the tiles on the walls were falling off and holes indicated the presence of mice. Lovely.

She was still in a bit of a high, she was famous. "Dr. Jessica Sato is Viral" would be the headlines all over the country. The deadliest biological terrorist attack in the history for mankind, and it had been her. Maybe she'd hit the top of peoples' lists of most interesting criminals. What the people didn't know was she wasn't done yet.

Her cell door was pulled open and in walked in an intern, "Time for your session with Dr. Martin Miss. Sato." He placed foot cuffs and handcuffs on and proceeded to drag her slowly towards the therapy room.

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" Jessica's screams broke the silence of the early morning, the day after she had injected the unknown man, who she decided to call Subject Alpha. Her insides were burning from the inside out, it was a good thing the walls were sound proof. She collapsed onto the chair clutching her stomach.<p>

She muttered to herself, "I knew the risks, I knew them."

The woman glanced up at her reflection, she was a mess. Her skin was as pale as ghost with sickly veins running under her skin, blue and red. Sweat dripping off her skin and her hair greasy and a complete mess. Her hands shook uncontrollably and her eyes darted around the room.

Suddenly her nausea rose and she dove into the bathroom. After regurgitating her breakfast she realized her vomit was bloody.

"At least I know it's working," she sighed and wiped away her bloody nose.

* * *

><p>When Jessica entered the small room with 4 chairs, she noticed that she was the last one to arrive. Sitting in what was a failure of a circle, was Dr. Martin, the Joker, who claimed to be named Jack Napier, and Dr. Jonathan Crane. There was that twang of jealousy and feeling of being worthless coming back she had known so well as a child.<p>

She noticed that Crane was studying her with his chilling, ice, blue eyes. She glanced away. It was if his stare could see all her secrets. Joker on the other had seemed to have little to no interest in her as he played at his fingernails, cleaning the dirt from them.

"Now that we're all here, shall we begin?" Dr. Martin stated opening his folder.

Jessica sat down warily, her personality changed from cool and calm to an almost paranoid state over the site of other people during her session. Mr. Martin sighed, a sure sign of histrionic, but usually it was hard to get someone with that disorder to admit they had a problem. Jessica had fully claimed to be both a narcissist and histrionic. Unusual, but still plausible.

"Let's start off with a simple topic, what made you commit your crimes? Jack?"

Joker leaned forward in his chair, a grin on his face. Despite being cleaned of his makeup and most of his green hair washed out, he was a frightful man with the scars that curved into a smile, "Well doc, you see my father was a drinker-" he stopped himself, "Wait I think I said that one," he laughed.

"Okay Jack, what feelings did you experience when committing these criminal acts," Dr. Martin tried a different approach.

"Well that's an easy one. I felt incredible amounts of joy. Much like a child in a candy store and the store owner just died."

Mr. Martin was not amused, "Jack most children in that situation would be horrified."

"Really, I would've thought they'd be overjoyed at the prospect of free candy," Joker said innocently, "Well how about we test that theory? Field trip anyone?"

Joker noticed the curious look of Jessica staring at him, "Well it seems you've forgotten to introduce the young lady here. Is she a fan? Decided to try out the life of the criminal, walk in the crazy people's shoes?"

Her look turned from curious to a full out glare, "I'm not some airhead fan looking to meet the great Joker."

Crane spoke up for the first time, "Are you so sure, _Viral?_" He spoke the name as if he was spitting it out. "I read the reports about you and your many, many interviews." He had a slight smile on his lips; Jessica disliked the man more and more. "You're reason for bioterrorism was to make the history book, at least that's what you told every news station, newspaper, magazine who interviewed you. You're nothing more than an attention seeking adult who never outgrew her childhood." His tone turned into a quieter, mocking tone, "A little lost girl who just wants Mommy and Daddy's approval."

She lost it.

Throwing herself at Crane faster than anyone suspected, Jessica knocked Crane onto the ground. Using her legs she pinned down his arms, her hands went around Crane's throat and she began to choke him to death.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she was screaming, her eyes were wild. Blood was dripping from her nose do to the change in her blood pressure. "FUCK MY PARENTS, I DID THIS FOR MYSELF. I KILLED THOSE PEOPLE, THEY DIED SLOWLY AND SUFFERED MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE."

"Oh I don't know about that," Crane coughed, Jessica slapped his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Joker was snickering at the sight and clapping, while two guards grabbed Jessica and pulled the squirming woman off of Crane.

He stood up, slightly shaken, but still that smart-aleck look in on his face as he smoothed down his hair, "Are you scarred Miss. Sato? Afraid I know more about you then you know about yourself?"

Jessica gave off an animalistic scream and tried to tear out of the grips of the men who were holding her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU DON'T GET TO INSULT ME!"

"I'm not sure if you're actually angry or simply making a scene?" Crane picked up his fallen glasses and placed them back on his face.

Joker still applauded, "This is exactly what I was looking for, chaos, the true nature of humans."

Dr. Martin was standing by the intercom babbling away for help, how could one session cause so much chaos? He knew histrionics were known for causing drama, and if you put a mentally ill patient with a clinically insane psychologist that knows how to push the patient's buttons, only bad things can happen. But the first day? He'd have to go back to the board of directors to look into giving each of these inmates a separate therapy session. Piling together criminals in groups was simply a bad idea. Or even better idea, lock away these psychopaths and throw away the key. Usually Dr. Martin believed all people could change, especially after hearing the stories of the criminals Joker used to test if people were willing to kill each other if their own lives were threatened. The very criminals that committed crimes could not blow up a boat filled with innocent civilians.

But ever since Batman started apprehending criminals to clean up the streets of Gotham, it seemed crazier and crazier villains were coming to light. Either it was coincidence or there were ticking time bombs everywhere or the fact Batman could run amuck dressed up, so could insane criminals. Some would want fame like Jessica, others just the idea of creating new persona, it was too hard to find the reason why. Only one thing was sure, Dr. Martin didn't believe in coincidence.

"LET ME GO!" Jessica was still squirming and stopped in shock as a gurney with leather straps. "No way are you putting me on that thing!" she growled and tried moving her arms, but she was much too weak.

Another orderly had already taken Joker back to his cell and another was dragging Crane as he watched Jessica scream and panic. He appeared to be enjoying the scene.

Jessica felt the sharp jab of a needle into her neck and then her body went limp as if she was too weak to move her own limbs. The world became blurred and she blacked out.


	4. Singer

**Another chapter, please enjoy. Also pathobiology is real, google pathobiology and University of Toronto and you'll find the faculty. It's a rare program I guess that focuses more on the biology part of pathology. But I will just refer to it as pathology though. BTW I'm not in the program, I just get bored easily so I read all of the programs in the University of Toronto book of programs... good times. ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW That-One-Review, I really do appreciate it! The song lines used are not mine, they are "Hello" by Evanescence, "42" by Coldplay, "Last Resort" by Papa Roach, "Skin" by Rascal Flatts, "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne, and "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. Oh and I still don't own Batman, just Singer and Jessica. REVIEW PLEASE! And enjoy!**

**K **

* * *

><p>"My name is Viral, and I killed every one of those people who died," Dr. Sato's face filled the screen as she leaned into the camera with an insane smile and giggled slightly before she was dragged away from the camera.<p>

Bruce Wayne paused the recording, and he spun around in his chair to face Alfred who had just walked in. "Another criminal with extreme mental problems Alfred, am I causing some sort of trend?"

"You mustn't think that Master Bruce, there are many different factors that cause disorders, but I do not believe trying to save a city dressed as a bat is one of them," Alfred tried to reassure Bruce.

"This can't be a coincidence, first Crane snapped then the "Joker" tried to bring down the city for no apparent reason. Now this copycat terrorist," Bruce complained.

"Copycat Master Bruce?"

Bruce nodded, "Successful scientist at the CDC goes from earning over 400 grand a year to living in a cell in Arkham Asylum? She clearly wanted her minute of fame. The news rooms will have psychiatrists in to examine the woman and soon all of Gotham will realize that the woman that killed 18 people did it for fame. And then the anger will come."

Alfred decided to put forward his advice, "Well, if this woman is confronted with being a copycat, she will lose the one thing she wanted. And if this happens Master Bruce, I don't think this will end well."

* * *

><p>"COPYCAT?" Jessica howled, she gripped the newspaper in her hands tightly. The words almost seemed like they were flying off the page and circling and mumbling to her.<p>

"Dr. Jessica Sato, also known as Viral, her mind set broken down out by experts." Another, "After careful examination of interviews experts claim that Sato, who was mentally unstable before, was simply following in the steps of Joker." And they went on, "Did Joker really win? Are more normal citizens falling apart due to him?"

She tore apart the thin paper in furry, her nose started to bleed again. The crazed doctor began to tear the larger parts into smaller pieces while mumbling.

"Copycat? He inspired me, I never copied that bastard. I did it all for myself, so anyone who causes terror is now copying Joker?" She threw the tiny pieces away from her before screaming, "Fuck those idiots, there all just too stupid to see a real threat!"

She stood up and walked around in cell. They were all comparing her to someone else, and they wouldn't let her just shine. It was because she wanted fame, not trying to follow someone's footsteps, or retribution. Why couldn't they see it like she did? Oh she'd show them originality, as soon as she got out; she'd show them the real meaning of pain and suffering.

* * *

><p>Jessica lay on her bed, curled in a ball shaking from the chills. Despite how tired she was, her eyes were wide open. The pain pushed against the inside of her chest, as if her heart was about to explode.<p>

"Why? Whyyyyy…" she moaned the word barely escaping her lips. She heaved again into the bucket next to her which smelled acidic and rotten. The pain was excruciating, but necessary if she wanted the cure. She dug her nails into the bloodstained sheets, and moaned.

It had been about 3 days since she infected the man, but it had been about 7 days since she infected herself. The worse symptoms were beginning to hit now, but it would be over soon. At least that's what she hypothesized. Was she stupid for using herself as a host? She thought it over, weighing the pain versus the pros.

It was difficult but Jessica just kept telling herself it was the only way. Think of the future, she kept saying the fame, the attention, everyone would know her name. Any amount of pain would be worth it once they started to die.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sato bit her nail on her thumb as she drew DNA sequences and protein structures in the dirt of the "recreation" area. Her hands were chained together and as well her legs. After her attack on Crane the doctors kept her restrained for a day. After she had calmed down she was put back into her cell. She was still given an hour for "recreation" however there was a guard posted to her at all times and couldn't move from area.<p>

As usual the men and women had different times to use the recreation area which consisted of an arts area, library, and exercise area. Jessica was not allowed near the art area in case she could magically make viruses in the chemicals of the art supplies somehow. Stupid doctors, but Jessica just kept drawing the dirt in the corner.

"_Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to… hello," _Jessica looked up to see a girl with a shaved head, no older than 18, with nervous eyes singing to her.

Dr. Sato could only stare with a confused look at the thin, sickly teenager. Her eyes moved around madly and her body ticked, she was clearly a drug addict.

She started to sing again, "_Those who are dead are not dead, they're just living in my head. And since I fell for that spell I am living there as well."_

"Good to know," Sato mumbled and turned away from the odd girl.

"_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine," _she changed tunes.

Jessica glanced at the guard who stood next to her, who was this batshit insane girl?

The guard was quick to catch on, "Singer, police found her on the streets, as high as a kite. Unfortunately she had stabbed man for money. She'll only speak in song."

"Well, Singer, if you'd shut up and leave alone," Jessica muttered, she was still in a terrible mood.

But the girl continued to sing, "_Sarabeth is scared to death, cause the doctor just told her the news. Between the red cells and white, something's not right."_

Jessica unimpressed, glared at girl before facing the guard, "Can you get rid of her?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm only here to make sure you don't attack anyone, other than that you're on your own," the guard stated in a tired voice.

Jessica gave a smart-aleck response, "So if I attack her, you'll make her go away?"

"No, instead we restrain you again on the bed. After a week on the bed, you'll be put into a padded room with a strait-jacket."

"I thought those strait-jackets were for people who may harm themselves," Jessica argued.

The guard answered, "They'd make an exception for you."

Clenching her fists and glaring at the girl who starred at her wide eyed, Jessica stood up and walked away from the secluded corner. She entered the library and pulled out a book on human body, she wasn't allowed near the books on microbiology.

Singer followed Jessica around sitting next to her and trying to read over her shoulder. Though her eyes shifted away often as she didn't understand what the book was about and did not care. Jessica grimaced and clutched the book in an attempt to not punch Singer.

"If you don't get away from me in five seconds, I will make your skin boil and your own veins will no longer be able to hold your blood."

And as predicted Singer sang, "_No, I just don't understand, why, you won't talk to me. It hurts, I'm so unwanted for nothing_."

Jessica almost grabbed Singer's throat, anything to make this frail girl stop talking, wait singing, to her. "I don't care little girl, so get the fuck out of my sight."

But all Singer did was stare at Jessica with her wild eyes and the doctor tried to ignore her. Jessica pretended she was some sort of wall ornament or pet. She turned the page to read about the pancreas. Singer had taken some paper from the arts area and now was trying to make a paper airplane.

_"I fly like paper, get high like planes. If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name. If you come around here, I make 'em all day, I get one in a second if you wait_," if a few minute she held out a crudely folded airplane that didn't look like it could fly anywhere.

Since she couldn't get rid of the girl she grabbed a piece of paper out of her lap rudely, "Stupid kid, this is what you should fold out of paper."

After a bit of ripping, folding and pulling, Jessica shoved a perfect paper crane into Singer's hand, "That's art."

Singer looked at the bird curiously, while Jessica got that sinking feeling of guilt in her stomach. She remembered her uncle teaching her the careful folding strategies something her parents were supposed to teach her. But never happened.


	5. Newcomer

**Yah so, really long break, but here's another chapter! Enjoy! Don't own Batman, only Jessica, Daphne and Dr. Martin. Please Review!**

**K**

* * *

><p>Jessica slumped in the chair that was near the wall of the white room. Her hands were cuffed along with her wrists together which were attached to a ring on the wall. The doctor grumbled and twisted her arms in the cuffs. She was in a terrible mood and felt like an animal tied to a tree.<p>

As if he could read her mind Crane started to speak to her, "Like a dog on a chain, that's what you remind me of. Afraid of being trapped Viral?" The psychiatrist continued to mock her.

"Fuck you Crane," Jessica mumbled, barely audible. She glared at the man and his blue eyes. She hated this man who got under her skin. If only she could choke him again, and this time finish the job.

"Enough Jessica and Jonathon, we're here to discuss how we can help you," Dr. Martin held his head in his hand. Jessica grimaced; they even had the same first letter in their first names. "So let's try this again, today we'll be discussing a key point of any human, their childhood. What drove you to do what you do? Jessica?"

Sato winced as she was hit by a wave of memories.

* * *

><p>"Father," Jessica grabbed the edge of his suit jacket. She was six years old snot dripping from nose and the innocence was still prominent in her eyes. The short man with sharp features in a business suit looked down at his daughter.<p>

"Are you alright Jessica?" her father pulled out his handkerchief and cleaned her face. He pressed a hand against her forehead.

The small girl felt a rush of some feeling through her chest, was it happiness? Satisfaction? Maybe even adrenaline? Her father acted as if he actually cared. And if it wasn't for her stomach feeling like it was doing cartwheels, she might've smiled. "I do not feel well sir," she mumbled, her father told her to always be respectful to elders. Despite being young, Jessica assumed her father got a kick out of being called "Sir".

"You're burning up, call your mother. Get to bed," her father ran his hand through her hair, Jessica unconsciously pulled away from his hand slightly. He didn't notice and turned away from his daughter and picked up the newspaper on the counter.

Another flash.

* * *

><p>She was older in this memory, 12. Instead of worrying about boys she was trapped in her house while her mother taught her manners, how to cook, clean, and basically how to please men. This day after frustratingly suffering through her school because she wasn't allowed to speak up according to her parents, wasn't going well. Let the men speak, her mother told her. Unfortunately the men were terribly stupid. She had had it with this life.<p>

"Jessica always face your husband, but never look him in the eye. This is very rude," her mother spoke in a thick Asian accent. "And always remember respect!"

"NO!" Jessica screamed for the first time, she looked her mother straight in the eye. Anger flared and she flung the tea set they had been using off the table. It hit the ground with a crash, bits flying across the floor. Her mother gasped and pressed her hands to her lips.

Jessica was furious, "No one treats me with respect!"

"What is going on here!" a door was slammed open and her father barged in. He took one look at the standing Jessica and scattered dishes. He grabbed her by her throat and dragged her to the wall and pressed her against it. Jessica's mother screamed and cried, she was babbling away in Japanese.

Young Jessica gasped for air, her legs flailing in the air.

"You live in my house! You live by my rules! Treat your parents with respect!" Her father screamed.

She couldn't answer but her father let her fall to the ground, she lay their gasping like a fish. Her father wasn't done though. "Never break our things, never raise your voice, be a good girl. Is that too hard to handle?" He slapped her face.

Jessica looked down at the ground in shame. Maybe if she was a "good girl", things would go well for her? She just wanted to be seen for once. She heard a click and knew her father was taking off his belt.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sato blinked away the unnerving flashback, "It's in the past Doctor, let's leave it that."<p>

"So I was right, Mommy and Daddy problems," Crane answered, smiling that crooked grin. Jessica lurched violently at the smirking bastard and the guards by the doors shifted, but the small woman was no match for the handcuffs.

"Enough Crane," Dr. Martin stated, he rubbed his hand on his head. He had a terrible migraine, uncommon for him.

The Joker noticed, "Well Doc? You ok? You don't look so good, you sure you aren't _sick?_" he mocked.

Dr. Martin couldn't help but cringe, what was it Sato had told him at the start? Even people with a headache would run to the doctors? Maybe he should get the vaccine for Ebola, just in case.

"In any case, this doesn't help us Jessica. Don't you want to get better?" Dr. Martin sighed.

Jessica looked at him with a look that said, are you serious? She then informed him, "There's nothing wrong with me. Like I said, I don't even see you as a real science."

"I oppose that comment," Crane stated raising his hand as if they were in school. "Fear is certainly a science."

Dr. Martin almost face palmed, "Crane, fear is not everything."

"I oppose that comment too."

Joker relaxed his head on his fist, "This is boring, can we have another fight?"

Dr. Martin stood up in frustration, "This obviously not going anywhere, so I'm going to try something. I'm going to leave you in here alone with the guards after 15 minutes there going to bring you back to your cells." With that the doctor left the room.

The three psychopaths looked at each other awkwardly. Joker spoke first, "I suppose we can't gang rape Viral over there with you guys here."

Sato glared while the two guards pulled out the Tasers from their belts. Joker lifted his hands defensively, "Kidding! Jeeze, can't even get a laugh in here," he chuckled.

"I must admit Joker," Crane pushed his glasses up, "You are the most difficult person to read I've ever met."

Jessica kept her mouth shut, grimacing at the other two. She felt out of place, which was how she usually felt. Not enough confidence in herself yet she supposed.

"You're so quiet Viral," Joker actually sounded hurt and sad, but insane at the same time.

Crane cut in also, "Yes, it's almost as if you're _afraid_ of us."

"Damn it Crane, enough with fear!" Joker waved his arms.

Crane gave Joker a death stare, "Fear is the only thing in my world Joker, like chaos is yours and viruses and attention for Viral," he stated matter of fact like.

"I don't want attention," Jessica tried muttering.

Crane sneered at her, "Don't even try lying, I'm a psychiatrist."

"Ex," Joker grinned, "Isn't that right _Scarecrow_."

Jonathon looked like a scarecrow, with his thin arms and thin legs. He didn't even look affected by his other name. "And so why did you pick Joker? Oh wait I think I know."

"Well. It starts with how I got these scars."

Jessica pulled her legs tighter to her chair. She'd never admit it but these men actually scared her. Especially Joker, despite his joking, she could sense the danger in his voice. A man who would slit your throat without a second thought. And she was the chained to the wall.

Crane she felt was more like her, using chemical in his case or viruses in hers. Never get their hands dirty. She had a sinking feeling though that Crane wouldn't think twice either in taking someone's life with his own hands. He was smart too and it got on her nerves how smart they guy was and how he could get in her head.

The door of the room was thrown open with a bang. The three turned their heads to see who was coming in. A dirty, blonde woman was thrown to the ground, secured by a strait jacket.

"Oh god, oh god," she was muttering her eyes looking at Joker, Crane and Sato were moving around wildly. She turned to scream at an unknown doctor walking into the room followed by Dr. Martin. "You can't leave me in here! Not with these people! I'm not like them!" She screamed, squirming on the ground.

The other doctor, a woman, "Daphne, my dear, it's unfortunate that you have to be here. But there is nothing we can do to help you."

"Excuse me Dr. Leeland, but what on earth are you doing?" Dr. Martin asked.

Dr. Leeland turned towards Dr. Martin, "Oh yes, sorry Dr. Martin. The paperwork will go through tomorrow. Daphne will be joining this group."

"But doctor, you know what the purpose of this group is," Dr. Martin stated.

The other doctor nodded, "I know."

While the doctors muttered quietly, Daphne was still squirming on the ground. Jessica noticed her face was twitching oddly. Joker was the first to speak, "Why hello Da-phne," he said in his odd way of speaking.

The woman squeaked and squirmed away, "I'm not crazy Dr. Leeland! Please just bring me back! I promise I'll try harder."

The doctor ignored her and Daphne looked at Jessica, maybe trying to find kindness in another woman. But Jessica was still angry at Joker and Crane mocking her so she glared at her with her bloody eye. And now Daphne was scrambling towards the wall twitching even more.

Jessica did offer a few words, "Welcome to therepy."


	6. Switch and Twitch

**Back! Enjoy the next chapter. Time is jumping around a bit. I don't own Batman! The song Singer sings is by Sara Groves, it's called "It's going to be Alright." Enjoy and please leave a review!**

**K**

* * *

><p>The new girl still shook a like a leaf, but now she spoke to herself, "I am Daphne, I am Daphne, I am Daphne, I am Daphne."<p>

"So what's your name girly? Twitch?" Joker joked grinning from ear to ear. This woman's suffering was his entertainment.

The newly named Twitch covered her ears and kept muttering her old name over and over again.

"The name certainly suits her," Sato agreed. It marvelled her scared this girl was.

Crane shifted in his chair, "Well it seems she is scared out of her mind. And no gas needed. I wonder if she sees us differently in her delirium."

The two doctors still argued ignoring the patients, which was quite a bad idea. Suddenly Twitch stopped twitching and she was suddenly deadly silent and still.

Crane, being an ex-psychiatrist was able to recognize it first, "Oh, that's it huh."

The girl faster than it took Jessica to look up had flung herself at one of the guards. Screaming like an animal she was tearing at the man's neck like an animal. The look in her eye changed from a harmless, fearful girl to a blood-thirsty, savage animal. Though the act was not cannibal in nature, she spat out the bits of flesh, the guard still screamed while other guard panicked and was having trouble pulling out his taser.

"Daphne! Stop!" Dr. Leeland screamed dragging the struggling girl in a straitjacket back into the middle of the ground. Dr. Martin was babbling into a radio calling for a medical team.

Twitch or something that wasn't Twitch anymore glared at her former doctor. Using a whole new tone of voice and attitude, "What have you done you bitch? Where am I?"

"Daphne dear you've switched to your other personality, I've already told you. There's nothing I can do for you," Dr. Leeland explained again.

This darker girl was furious rather than scared, "No! I told you, I'm the dominant personality! I need you to get rid of the other person in me! You swore!"

"And this one I'm calling Switch," Joker announced to Crane and Jessica who weren't really paying attention to either conversation.

Dr. Leeland shook her head at Switch, "I'm sorry, I'm not even sure I want to get rid of the other personality. It seems like that one is your better half."

Switch was about to scream more but was cut off by a doctor who had shoved a needle into her neck while she was distracted. Her eyes fluttered closed and she out. The injured doctor was wheeled out with the knocked out girl.

"Dissociative Personality Disorder," Crane acknowledged, "Impressive catch doctor, I've personally never met one before. They are so rare. I would've loved to treat one."

"This is stupid, can I go back to my cell," Jessica complained, she was glad she wasn't the one getting knocked out this time.

Joker tapped his fingers together, "When's lunch?"

* * *

><p>The outbreak had begun.<p>

Jessica had been right about the man, after a couple weeks about 5 people were infected and panic was starting to spread across Gotham, faster than any virus she could create. Grinning stupidly Jessica cut out the article and put it onto the board on her wall.

"Man Dies from Ebola, Outbreak?" the article went on to describe the disease, warn citizens and questioned how he came to get it. Since he hadn't travelled to Africa, the press wondered if it was intentional or there was another vector that had caused it.

Jessica practically danced around the room. Oh she would be getting the call soon. Her own symptoms were gone and she was cured from her self-inflicted illness. The streets were practically empty these days, people feared dying. It didn't help that the gruesome details of the disease were highly published these days. Everything was going to according to plan.

The phone rang it was probably her boss calling to tell her to get to work on this case. Step 1 was almost complete.

* * *

><p>Singer came to sit beside Jessica who had gone back to her protein drawing. Practice makes perfect. However she had other things on her mind, mostly of that new girl Switch.<p>

Despite the fact she was batshit insane, she was violent and had no conscious. If there was something Crane and Joker had more of than her was some sort of following. In her work it would always be good to have someone intimidating. And she was never partial to males, they were incompetent.

It appeared Switch was out of solitary confinement after a couple days but she was sitting alone next to a guard with body armour. And even more precaution she was wearing a strait jacket. Jessica had asked around a bit and found out that Switch had been checked into Arkham after killing a couple of students.

Some other patients in her old group said that she had used the Twitch personality in life so much that it had actually become a separate personality. Switch was born a psychopath but was taught it was wrong. After fighting within herself, Switch trying to take back control had gone berserk. Her pent up hate and bloodlust didn't go well.

Though Jessica wasn't a psychiatrist like Crane, she knew if she offered Switch a chance to be herself. She could have some backup.

"Well Singer, looks like this plan may start soon," Jessica coughed a little and looked at her hand. It dripped with blood, "Shit, something may be wrong," she mumbled.

Singer sang lightly placing a hand on Jessica's shoulder, "I can tell by your eyes that you're not getting any sleep. And you try to rise above it, but feel you're sinking in too deep. Oh, oh I believe, I believe that it's going to be alright. It's going to be alright."

Jessica glared half-heartedly at Singer the usual hate of other people wasn't there. She actually kind of like the company, it wasn't so lonely. Even if the chick only sang randomly.

She had other things to worry about, only about a week until Step 3 could begin.

* * *

><p>Dr. Sato walked back into her house and pulled off the white lab coat. Those idiots at the lab had no idea what they were dealing with. They were practically screaming at each other trying to figure out the new sequence for this strain of Ebola. Why was it deadlier?<p>

The once lonely article was now surrounded by hundreds of others. Internet opinions, scientific ideas, military statements, and of course the newspaper articles covered the whole wall. They assumed it was a terrorist act now, especially after the statement Jessica had given to the city of Gotham.

She demanded a payment of 50 million dollars. Jessica picked up the now famous gas mask. It wasn't even about the money she could really care less about it. It was about control, it would always be about control.

Ask for something impossible and people would riot, people would panic. And everything would go according to plan.

And nothing could stop her now. Not even the Batman.

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Wayne, any luck," Alfred walked into quiet room. The death of 8 other people had hit the city hard. The deaths were quicker than expected, and then the sudden rise of this villain the press had named Viral.<p>

Bruce clawed at his hair, "It doesn't make sense, he says he wants money. There are many easier ways of getting rich. Why attack a city with some sort of disease?"

He gripped his head, frustrated, "And another crazy wearing a mask Alfred? This never happened before. It was simpler, mobsters with guns." He pointed at the gas masked freak, "And now we have people wearing crazy suits, killing people in crazy ways."

"Well there's a reason why terrorists don't usually use bioterrorism," Alfred stated, "It's hard to get, difficult to choose targets and one usually dies trying to use it."

"So you think the terrorist is dead?"

Alfred shook his head, "I think whoever is doing this, simply wants people dead."


End file.
